The Fall of Troy
by sinfuldamsel
Summary: Two very unlikely people discover friendship, companionship, and perhaps love. A story of a lover who waits Troy x Gabriella (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**G**abriella Montez is lost.

For a girl who can remember things at the drop of a hat, she does have a bad sense of direction. The halls of East High were painted white and red as the school is in the midst of preparing for the interhigh sports competitions. Gabriella doesn't know much about the sports teams but she does recall that the East High Wildcats are one of the biggest high school sports teams in Albuquerque.

Her school, Canyon Pines Preparatory, are not much of a competition in the district so sports teams do not exactly pique her interest; however, she knew of girls and guys in her school that will be so pumped with such events. She observed the students shuffle back and forth the hallways, all buzzed with the excitement of seeing their very own team winning next week.

The decorated halls are so different from the old and plain Canyon Pines that she cannot help but be envious.

"Excuse me?," Gabriella asked a small girl who looked friendly enough to her liking.

The girl looked at her and Gabriella said with her sweetest voice, "I'm kinda lost."

The girl eyed her meticulously. She then asked, "Are you here for the leadership meet?"

Gabriella nodded.

"We have been waiting for you!" the girl exclaimed, "My name's Kelsi by the way. I am the sophomore representative"

Kelsi led her out of the halls and into the polished floors of the library.

As they went their way, Gabriella could not help but tell Kelsi of the way the students are excited for the interschool meet. There are even posters of the sports teams plastered on the walls.

"Well, we can't help it. This is a small city with a long history and along with that history comes a great deal of rivalry. This is not just about schools, you know. This is about winning for your neighborhood." Kelsi graciously replied.

When they entered the library, Kelsi guided her to a special conference room where selected students from the town gathered. Gabriella was relieved when she saw some of the girls from her school. She turned to Kelsi and said her thanks.

o o o o o o o

Taylor McKessie, president of the student body folded her arms while eyeing Gabriella from head to toe. Taylor was getting bored of listening to conversations about the East High Wildcats and West High Knights, and getting in the venue before her vice president and bestfriend Gabriella Montez did not help ease said boredom. The meeting was not going exactly as how it is supposed to be. They were supposed to talk about policies and the incoming school fairs that the University of Albuquerque would sponsor, as these were usually topics included in meetings such as these. Instead, Taylor heard all about basketball shots and touchdowns. She had so much faith in East High as this was the first time in ten years that they hosted the annual leadership meet. Instead of the usual auditorium, they are stuck in a low lit and dingy conference room with a lazy professor who "oversees" the said meeting. She wanted this experience to be an example of what she wanted to change once she becomes a representative of New Mexico like her father, Rep. Howard McKessie. So far, everything is turning for the worse.

Speaking of her bestfriend, who was uncharacteristically late for this meeting, Gabriella took the seat she reserved for her. Taylor's raised eyebrows did not stop Gabriella from grinning widely.

"Don't give me that smile, Gabi. Where have you been? We were supposed to enter together as a team." Taylor gestured while displaying the classic red Canyon Pine uniform. They were the only group who wore uniforms so she assumed that they were the only private school invited... _again._

"I was lost. I thought we were to meet at the auditorium, but there was a musical playing." Gabriella explained.

"Anyway, I am so bummed. They are making us, representatives of the student body of the top schools in town, meet in a space as confined as this to make way for a stinking play?"

"It's a musical, Tay. Also I noticed there are fairly a lot of new people here." Gabriella chirped.

Taylor scoffed and she was about to retort when the professor stood up and began the session.

The meeting went by smoothly, despite some errors in the beginning and as much as Taylor wanted for it to fail (because of how it started), the representatives of East High pulled through. The professor in charge also made valid points in listing methods that will make the upcoming state fair successful.

A representative of West High was in the middle of making a proposal when suddenly, the door opened, forcing everyone to look at the back.

Immediately, something changed with the atmosphere with the entrance of one person. The room tried to contain its silence, but the hushed whispers had been a dead giveaway that the topic of discussion had been stolen by the very person sitting in the back of the room.

"Isn't that Troy Bolton?," Gabriella heard one of the girls say.

"What is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be playing basketball or something." another one asked.

_So this is the infamous Troy Bolton_. Gabriella thought to herself. She knew that Troy was pretty popular all over the state. His name was on newspapers and magazines. He was even on TV. He won the basketball championship last season as a captain and he was the MVP for two seasons in a row. She heard a lot about him.

"Oh great, now we've got a basketball boy." Gabriella heard Taylor muttered to herself.

The girl who was speaking earlier tried to break the ice forming in the room, but she also knew that with the jock's arrival, everybody's ears are perked to what he has to say. Everyone was curious and though Troy obviously does not want to address it, the room went still. _Why is he here?_

o o o o o o

This was not his crowd and he knew it. Troy Bolton knew that going to the leadership meet is gonna take up a huge chunk of his patience amd his time. He did not understand half of what these people are talking about, let alone something he should say.

Everyone's eyes are glued unto him and he cannot help but feel anxious of what is happening. Thankfully, Professor Rudd saved him from embarassing himself further by taking the floor himself. They talked about different activities that should be prioritized. Well, if he is being honest, the sports fairs were the only thing he could understand. He can't really believe that he was stuck to be Professor Rudd's logistic assistant simply because he flunked his Civics class.

Troy reminded himself that he was doing this to graduate and to play for U of A. He only had to wait for a few months and he will be out of this small town and so until then, he had to volunteer for one activity.

"Well as you know, the school district and social services are conducting exercises for different schools around the city to unite and this had been what we have been doing for the past ten years" Professor Rudd said.

"This year, however, a lot will change. With Rep. McKessie's plan of unifying and strengthening school systems and communities, the councils and school boards have all decided for an interschool commitee within the students to be formed." Professor Rudd continued, "In line with this, we are present in this meeting today to create the commitee that will oversee everything we have planned in this small room and I would be needing representatives from each school... even a small group would do."

The students looked back with confused faces. They could not understand why they had to do this. They thought the meeting will just be dismissed like all the others, with formal plans and petitions. Nobody, not even the daughter of the representative knew why a new interschool committee had to be formed. This looked like a gimmick.

"Well I understand that you are confused and want to ask questions, but there are changes that should be made and one of the propositions presented by the school board is to conduct unified school events. For years, decades even, the city has been divided amongst the biggest school districts - East High, West High, Green Vale, Canyon Pine, Jefferson High, and South Baxter. As such, I need one representative from each school to comprise this commitee and manage the activities the City Council requires."

The room was eerily silent. The students - with the tradition of actively campaigning against one another, even with unified meets such as this - and the idea of working together made everyone uncomfortable.

Professor Rudd sat on the table and heaved a huge sigh. This is one of the things he hated in his job as the student council advisor. He waited for a few moments for the students to process everything he had said. He wanted to laugh upon seeing their exasperated faces. He himself did not know how this plan will work, as there is a tradition of rivalry fuelled by generations worth of competition.

"Don't worry, I know about the technicalities and since last week, the school boards have already chosen the people who will represent you."

Professor Rudd smiled widely, seeing the anxious faces of everyone really gets him excited for a reason.

"May I ask the following people to stand up front?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**G**abriella Montez."

The whole room looked at the petite brunette as she walked in front. From there, Gabriella saw everyone. Her Canyon Pine schoolmates were always front and center. She also recognized a couple of people she knew from West High and South Baxter.

Gabriella Montez had been chosen to take part in this ridiculous commitee, a move she considered to be the doings of her stepmother. She was supposed to be preparing to get to Stanford. Now, she was basically forced to comply with the city council to be a part of their little social experiment. This thing would most likely be eating much of her time. Taylor gave her an encouraging smile but they both knew that nothing could be done, especially now that it is announced. She just had to bare it all and toughen up. Who knows, this might be a good thing to put on her transcript?

"Hey..." Beside Gabriella was a tall, Asian guy whom she recognized as the West High Knights baseball ace, Henry Park. They both had piano classes together as children. They remained close aquaintances. However, it had been a bad year and she had not talked to him ever since that night.

Gabriella returned the smile but she chose to not say a word. It was too annoying for her to be part of this ridiculous team.

Henry did not speak to her after that, but she can feel his eyes boring at her direction. Perhaps he understood... It was really awkward for the both of them. She was lost in her train of thoughts when suddenly, she felt a hard nudge on her shoulder as if something heavy had hit it. When she turned, her brown eyes met sapphire orbs staring directly at her with annoyance.

"Can you _move_?" she heard a baritone voice say to her, making her realize how close she was to the guy.

"Sorry." she mouthed while giving way to the person. She only realized by the reaction her schoolmates were giving that the guy who bumped her shoulder was the infamous captain of the Wildcats, _Troy Bolton._

o o o o o o

"You told me that I will just act as an assistant and that's it! Why am I suddenly finding out that I am representing this school for this new group?!" Troy almost shouted at Professor Rudd after the whole meeting.

The professor rewarded his grit with an amusing smile. He always liked to see his students display a wide range of emotions, nomatter if they are angry or not. It was the sociologist in him taking over. Troy Bolton, the calm and collected captain of the basketball team is losing his temper in front of him.

He wanted to laugh really hard, but instead he wanted to annoy him more. Of course, the decision for this did not come from him only. There are a few powerful people above him, after all. Putting Troy Bolton in anything will generate buzz amongst the students and faculty. Although Professor Rudd admits that he gets a kick because of how the arrogant bastard in front of him throws a fit, it was not entirely his doing at all.

"I'm gonna drop the class. I can't take part in something as dumb as this!" Troy Bolton announced.

Finally, the professor took a hold of him by replying, "Well see you in another year then, Bolton."

After the two men left, the door of the conference room swung open.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a high-pitched voices greeted the empty room.

o o o o o

Over the weekend, the newly formed interschool committee, now officially known as Albuquerque Student Society (A.S.S.) - much to Professor Rudd's dismay, had met in city hall. The School District representative had discussed the purpose of this group - to unify the student bodies of the six major schools in the area.

They also discovered that they were not the only groups formed as there were other schools in different parts of the city.

Gabriella Montez took everything in. She was preparing herself for the worst but it turns out, this group may be a good thing. Looking at the other members of the A.S.S., she knew they were all different but at least everyone was making an effort to learn... all except for the blue-eyed devil, Troy Bolton.

Troy sat two seats from her... but even she can hear his loud snores and it is getting kind of distracting. Her biggest pet peeve is people sleeping while someone is talking. They are in the city hall for god's sake... and Troy is not making an effort to hide the fact that he would rather be somewhere.

"Hey... you seem spaced." She just noticed Henry Park sat beside her, making her already sour mood worse.

She did not have time to talk to him... especially after what happened that night.

"Look, I know you're mad but can we just get a little peace within us, especially now that we will be working more closely together." Henry stated.

She wanted to ignore him but she responded rather eagerly, "What do you mean working more closely?"

Henry sexily chuckled, his already chinky eyes disappearing with a smize. "East High, West High and Canyon Pine are gonna lead the torch lighting ceremony. Ms. Prescott just announced."

All Gabriella could mutter was a loud and booming, "Shit." It was everyone's turn to look at her as she quickly said an apology.

o o o o o o

The city of Albuquerque has a very long history of rivalry within its towns. For starters, there is the whole East High versus West High feud that can be effectively displayed by how Troy Bolton and Henry Park viewed each other. It was more like a dark aura surrounding both of them.

It all started when Olivia Garrison and her teammates were assigned to lead the cultural display. They wanted each mascot from the schools to be presented.

Troy Bolton usually stayed away from speaking but when David Kashim of the Green Vale Crocs proposed that the winning team from last year be the center piece, his ears perched up. After all, the overall champion last year was West High.

His school spirit suddenly took over. He wanted the wildcats to be at the center.

"East High is hosting the games so we should be in the center." Troy said.

Henry Park of the West High Knights scoffed, "Well isn't it typical of a wildcat to be the boss of everyone."

That comment was blown out of proportion by the three representatives of East High present in the room.

"Well isn't it typical of a knight to talk from their asses instead of their mouths?" Everyone turned their heads to the short blonde beside Bolton. She was not present in the last meeting... She wore a pink fur coat and a white top. Taylor McKessie described her as a living Barbie. The letters, S.E. were peeking on the top left part of her shirt. Needless to say, she looked extremely overdressed for a simple team meeting.

"Watch your mouth, Evans." the redhead beside Henry stated.

"Watch your friend, Turner." the blonde answered. "You maybe are forgetting that this is our turf."

"I am not forgetting. I am just reminding you that we would not want any accidents to happen, especially in audition season."

Everyone in that room was dead silent as Sharpay Evans and Madeline Turner continued spewing off-handed comments against each other. It was akin to watching a Mexican telenovela, without the violence of course.

"Everybody quiet!" Taylor Mackessie shouted at the top of her lungs.

As the self-proclaimed leader of A.S.S., she really wanted the group to succeed. But everything is becoming too much for her to handle and everyone's issues are giving her a headache.

_It's just an empty trophy._ she thought.

"I know we are all tired and anxious. Some of us have many responsibilities in each of our schools. Can we all have a ceasefire for whatever this is and just do our jobs?" Taylor said.

"For the first matter at hand, why not instead of a center mascot in the cultural display, we put torch lit up with all the school colors? That way, everybody gets to be at the center." Gabriella suggested.

Olivia, the leader of the cultural display team agreed along with the others. The people from either East or West High were still looking at each other with distrust.

"I am gonna commision the art club of South Baxter to paint this. Meanwhile, Green Vale will be busy with making life-sized versions of the mascots"

The arguments between the schools dissolved with Gabriella and Taylor's interjection. However, what replaced the hot insults were the piercing stares Gabriella got from Troy Bolton. She was getting uncomfortable and flustered when he smiled amusingly.

_What now? Is he mad at me? _she thought.

Troy Bolton found Gabriella Montez interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you know the king of wild cats? He kept on staring at you earlier." Taylor McKessie could not wait to ask that question. They were standing beside Gabriella's red Porche convertible, which looked luxurious compared to the sedans and trucks parked near it.

"Geez Louise. I don't know and I don't care." Gabriella shrugged. She knew what Taylor was going on about. Of course it had to be about another boy.

"But he's Troy Bolton! How can you not care?" Taylor said while flailing her arms like a bird. "Watch all the girls in our school flip out once they find out we are gonna work with him"

"All boys are the same." Gabriella answered.

Taylor opened the passenger door and asked, "Then what about that guy from West High?"

"Who? Henry Park? Tay, he is Roman's buddy."

A small _"Oh_" escaped Taylor's lips.

"Why is he talking to you then?"

Gabriella sat down the driver's seat and started the engine, "Tay drop it. I am not looking for a boy. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, anyway are you going to the shindig tonight?"

Gabriella drove out of the parking lot, "Pass..."

The warm New Mexico air flew as they drove the narrow streets of East Village. Streamers of red and white were spread throughout and even the local stores hung them proudly.

"So much for school spirit." Taylor commented.

"We don't have things like these back home."

The other girl grinned, "Yeah... well we won the scholastic decathlon and the robotics competition. At least we had a section in the school paper."

"I think Tay that's about the only sport in our school."

"Not true. We have chess too, and Gabriella you played polo once. Won't you at least come to the party tonight? It is our favorite seniors' birthday after all." That conversation took a whole 180 degree turn and with the way Taylor said it, she's not gonna take another no.

Giving up to her bestfriend's whims, Gabriella muttered, "I'll try. I have to be with Hector though."

o o o o o o o

Troy Alexander Bolton was in the middle of practicing when a loud whistle disturbed him. His dad had just entered the gymnasium and he was wearing a scowl in his face.

_"Oh great." _Troy thought to himself.

"Practice is over." Coach Jack Bolton told him. Still, Troy did not let his father stop him. He needed to practice more. He needed to win. He needed that scholarship.

He heard his father's squeaking steps in the now dimly lit gymnasium. "You need to rest, son."

"I need to win, dad. This is my only shot." Troy said while making a hoop on the free throw line. They were up against the West High Knights and he knew with their latest addition, it would be tougher to win the championship this time. His whole team depended on his calls as the point guard. He needed to succeed.

"You can't win if you are tired. I know with all the Civics class fiasco, you have a lot on your hands. Take it easy."

Troy let himself drop the ball as he sat on the court.

"You don't need to pressure yourself son. You have the straight road to U of A. They like you there. Just get your head in the game like you always do and you will be fine."

His father always reminded him to enjoy the sport as it is. Troy loved playing basketball... It was the only thing he knew. His dad was a basketball hero who reached minor state qualifiers. Not bad for a small town. But Troy desired greatness far more than his father wanted.

"Are you speaking as my coach or as my dad?"

Jack sighed heavily, "Classes are over, son. Just have fun."

o o o o o o o o

Nobody would believe it if they did not see it. Taylor McKessie, daughter of the state representative, was in the middle of the dance floor twerking her ass off in some popular beat. Megan Fox's birthday party was in full swing and everyone was having the time of their lives. The smell of alcohol mixed with cigarette, bongs, and expensive perfume spread throughout the large parlor. Rich kids were wasted left and right. It was after midnight and the dance floor was getting packed. Taylor was in the middle of dancing to Knife Paty when her brown eyes caught the sillhouette of a very attractive man. His tanned skin matchee his surfer body made Taylor feel something in the pit of her stomach. Hector Gutierrez was really _something_. Slowly, their eyes connected and she made her way to the bar where he was seated.

"You here with your cousin?" Taylor asked.

Hector grinned and replied with his baritone voice, "You think I would bring Gabi in a place like this? You know what happened the last time I did."

Taylor scoffed, "Well this is our crowd. Half of the people here are from our school. They won't try anything."

The Latino laughed gingerly, "She wouldn't go even if I make her."

"Then you should've pressed harder." Taylor said while closing the gap between them with a wild kiss on the lips. Hector was a little bit surprised by her sudden move but he reciprocated the feeling with a delirious tongue movement. He tasted of vodka and a hint of peppermint. His tongue expertly explored her mouth while his hands fondled her hips. Without breaking contact, they made their way to the kitchen. The next thing she knew, she was on the kitchen sink making out with her best friend's cousin. And she liked every second of it. She loved every thing this handsome guy did.

"I love you." even with their erratic breaths, her words were heard loud and clear.

Hector's eyes were dazed and he was confused. For a brief second, he looked like he was gonna say it back... _but those eyes swiftly shifted, _and just as she thought she was about to come undone he broke away from contact.

"No, Tay. I thought you understand. I can't love you."

Taylor walked the long way back to her car with a stick of cigarette pressed between her lips. _Nobody believed it if they did not see it._ The prideful and confident Taylor McKessie was downing a bottle of Jack Daniels inside her car. She was still feeling feverish, becoming more and more upset with the fact that the person she truly wanted did not see her the same way.

The emotions surged unto her and passed by like a hurricane but that was until her thoughts were disturbed by the loud ringing of her rose gold iPhone.

"I need some help, Taylor."

An exhausted voice said on the other line, which made Taylor start the engine of her Audi convertible. She sped down the hills of uptown Albuquerque, not minding the risk of getting caught with a DUI or another ticket.

"_I'd be damned if this isn't urgent, Gabriella. You are not supposed to be out without Tor_."

o o o o o o o

Richard Danforth had a wanton desire for trouble. He was out in the neighborhood like every Friday night, stringing along his next-door neighbor Alfie and his girl Mayton. They did not have any plans for tonight, at least not anything _major._

"Chad, bro... My dealer just told me of a banging party uptown. Wanna crash?"

He had never been to uptown Albuquerque. It's a white picket fenced neighborhood with houses so far apart from each other you can literally play golf in between them. The security is tight and although he heard that the parties are loud and fun, it's pretty much hard to get an invite as it is always RSVP.

"If it meant hanging out with those private school pricks, count me out Al."

The gang of three walked along the dark streets of East Village. Everyone is asleep at the moment in this quiet little neighborhood. Their steps took them to the nearby skate park where the three of them smoked a few blunts and drank cheap beer. Their huge fits of laughter filled the empty park. Alfie and Mayton were making out like dogs in heat. Chad smoked his last roll. Their dry thumping sessions disturbed the silence of the park.

Turning to his friends, Chad said, "I'll be buying Corona and Marlboro. Anything you want me to get or do you fancy booking a motel room instead?"

The two lovers just shrugged him off, and Chad was sure he ain't going back there with them anytime soon. He decided to just walk away and let his feet take him anywhere.

He walked the long route to the nearest 7-Eleven, wanting some time to think for himself. Things were not like this about a year ago. But shit happens... He felt his old Jordans rip out into the cemented ground. _Poor buddy._ A year ago, he wouldn't even let his best friend touch his sneaks.

"Hey..." he was surprised to hear a voice whisper. Usually the streets in their hood aren't nice at night... that voice was particularly too friendly. When he looked up from the gutter where he was sitting on, he saw the most enchanting pair of eyes he ever knew. Chad did not know if it's just the weed, the alcohol, or the deadly mixture of both. He just could not respond in a Chad-like way. When she spoke, there was a lull... a _stand still_... and as she approached him he could not take his eyes off her undeniably gorgeous face.

"Y-you dropped something."

Chad noticed that her voice was cheery... And that was how he knew that she did not belong there. She was too... _innocent._ She was not supposed to be there with him.

He saw her hand out a roll of weed. He did not remember rolling it earlier... Maybe Alfie or Mayton did. He immediately snatched the stick off her hands.

"Thanks." Chad asked.

The girl does not seem to understand him. He was right. She did not even know what weed was. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were going on every direction.

"I-I'm lost."

The girl showed her cracked phone. It was pretty much unusable now... The screen showed that it was almost a quarter past two...

"Figures... You're in the wrong hood missy." Chad pocketed the stick and walked woth her towards more common roads. She said that her car stopped working and she can't find any other way out as the roads were blocked.

"I was supposed to go to Damascus and then this happened." She pointed to the now run-down Vios on the corner of the block.

Now if he had any luck... the car was parked in front of the _Bolton_ house.

"Um... I just needed to call a friend. She is in Damascus. I promise I'm not a thief."

Chad wanted to get away as fast as he could. He wanted to help... but seeing the two storey house coming to view, he felt really nervous.

"Look. Use my phone. I'll try to see what I can do with the car." Chad braced himself and prepared for the worst. It was the first time in a year that he walked near the proximity of his old best friend's house. He felt the rush of anxiety and nerves in his blood. When he reached the auto, he observed that the hood was smoking... and the engine just won't start. Classic signs of overheating. How old is this thing anyway?

Chad looked at brunette from the corner of his eye. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"A nice guy told me that we're in East Village."

He heard her tell on the phone. So he is classified as a _nice guy_, huh?

Well he had other plans and he did not know why the heck he is fixing a stranger's car. She just looked like she needed some help... Perhaps it was her eyes and the way they pleaded and reminded him of everything. The dawn was beginning to crack but the effects of the alcohol does not seem to bother him. He felt sober while fixing the engine...

"My friend would meet me in twenty." The girl told him. Chad frowned at the state of the greasy engine. He knew it would not work even if he tried to jumpstart it.

Wiping the grease from his hands, he told the brunette, "Look. I think we should bring your car to Pop's. It's impossible to fix this tonight."

He observed the way she bit her index finger. Her curls fell perfectly to frame her gorgeous face. The girl replied, "Okay. Thank you for your help. Here's your phone back."

She quickly grabbed his greasy hands and handed him his phone. It seemed that when she touched him, some of the dirt had transferred to her hands because as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, she was laced with a straight black line up to the tip of her nose.

Seeing her undoubting features, Chad could not help but laugh. He laughed so hard that the neighbors opened their lights.

"I'll get you there." Chad found the courage to grab the strangers' hand to the driver's seat. "I'll push the damn thing... _just drive_."

It was already 3 am and he was supposed to be drunk somewhere downtown. He was surprised at how he had been acting like himself in the last hour... He was supposed to be meeting his dealer... but he found himself pushing a rundown car alone in the middle of the night, all for the pleasure of seeing a stranger smile.

And when they reached the old garage, she stepped out still with her greased forehead, hugging the hell out of him like he was a blessing from above.

"Thank you! You are so kind!"

_That was when Chad felt it... He could not explain it at all... but he knew that it was something important._

"Richard." He reached his hand over her.

"Gabriella." _That is a nice name. _he thought.

o o o o o o o


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taylor McKessie knew that her bestfriend was in trouble when she passed by a row of dingy motels and strip clubs.She wanted to curse Gabriella and her habit of always getting lost. Hasn't she noticed that the places she passed by do not make you think of the posh upperside of Damascus. Taylor reminded herdelf to tell Gabriella to not drive a car without a GPS next time. Why is Gabi driving that car anyways, the Gutierrez's have loads of other cars. Hector for instance changes luxury cars as often as he changes his clothes _and his women_. _Well that might be an exaggeration. _

When Taylor reached the convenience store, she expected to see Gabriella being helpless and anxious to see her. So imagine her surprise when instead, she found Gabriella giggling with a cute boy. A BOY!! _So much for 'I'm not looking for a boy.'_ mumbo jumbo she probably made up to stir the conversation from her ex boyfriend, Roman.

"Tay!" she exclaimed as Taylor made her way to them. She noticed that Gabriella was wearing a knee-length black dress which she paired with black red bottoms. Her hair was naturally curly at the ends _(Bless.) _so letting it down was a no-brainer. But her face... She was filled with grease spots on her forehead and nose and Taylor could not believe that she walked around looking like THAT. Absolutely juvenile. The person with her probably found this amusing. Gabi doesn't have a clue that she looked like a panda.

"This is Richard. He helped me with the car." Gabriella introduced her to the boy she was with. Taylor only looked at him with haught and distrust.

"Nice." Richard said after getting his handshake purposefully ignored.

"Sorry about that. Taylor is usually nice." Gabriella convinced Richard.

Taylor looked at her wrist watch and while raising her left eyebrow she uttered, "Gabi we need to go if you don't want your cousin knowing."

"Oh... right."

Gabriella turned to Richard and told him, "I... Richard... I need to go. But thank you for everything. I'll text you!"

The look of disappointment from the boy did not escape Taylor's eyes. Although her friend does not want to admit it, she has a charm on guys. Even this greased up, stuck up and sober version of Gabriella Montez could _get_ it. She is a _bad bitch_ on the inside.

"Okay... I'll call you when the car is ready."

Taylor wanted to barf upon seeing his boyish smile. On normal days, she would push Gabriella to any cute boy they meet. But drunk Tay is not here for match making at the moment. She just wanted to go home and drown herself in a tub of ice cream while doing advanced reading in Geometry to keep her mind off Hector.

When they entered the black Audi, Gabriella was covering her ears as if expecting Taylor to scold her. _And that she did._ She also had an inkling that drunk Taylor is more meaner than the sober one.

_"_Gabriella Helena Gutierrez Montez, what in the world are you thinking?"

Gabriella cringed upon the mention of her full name. Taylor was mad... No she was _mad_ mad. The kind of mad whenever she gets an A minus... or when she has one mistake in an exam... or when she missed one part of a formula...

"Do you even realize the danger you put yourself to? You were lucky the person who helped you was nice. For a person with a 4.3 GPA, you are pretty darn stupid."

Gabriella bit her lips in embarassment. She was naive in things like this. She also noticed the half empty bottle of whiskey near the passenger seat.

"Taylor are you driving drunk?"

Taylor paused for a moment, "That's besides the point. I am sober okay. I have high alcohol tolerance but you doing these things again is what's making me worried... not a fucking DUI."

Instead of going back to Damascus, Taylor turned the steering wheel to the direction of Vermosa where they both lived.

"We are going home?" Gabriella disappointedly asked.

"What do you suggest we do, genius? It's 4 am and Megan's party is ending. My dad wakes up at 7 and if he doesn't see me sobered up by then, my ass is getting slapped."

Imagine Dragons was playing on the car radio. Gabriella found herseld tapping and humming along to the beat.

_It's time to give in, isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I admit I'm just the same as I was..._

Taylor joined her in singing...

_Now don't you understand... I'm never changing who I a_m!

"Let's make a detour to McD's. I'm starving." Taylor said after the song played.

Gabriella looked back at her and with a sarcastic tone she told her, "I'm surprised Tay. You haven't eaten a boy's face from the party?"

Taylor's mind haywired for a moment that she dropped the gas pedal and the car shifted. Thoughts of Hector's kisses and his rejection both filled and wounded her ego. She was not ready to bring that up so she just wore a brave expression and replied, "Nobody in that party was delicious enough." _Which was a total lie. For Hector was there hanging like a forbidden fruit in a forest of cantaloupes._ And boy was she ready to taste him.

Taylor seemed to soften up once she bitten the quarter pounder she ordered. It hits the spot.

"So what made you come to the party. I saw Hector and he mentioned that you would not come."

"He came? I thought he is racing tonight. That's why I went. I even used Aunt Priscilla's old car from the back garage because Tor locked the main gates."

So that explains why it ran down. Gabriella won't admit but she cannot really drive manually. But then, Taylor thought of Hector riding his Dodge Challenger to the old dam where most illegal races where held at. _Damn he looked hotter. Maybe that's what he did after we..._

Meanwhile, Gabriella was thinking about what happened before the old Toyota gave out. Her hands were still fidgeting upon the memory of _that night_. Some things were still hazy... but she knew that this was not the first time she got lost in East Village.

"By the way Gabi, you look like a panda with that grease all over your face."

"Tay!! Why didn't you say anything?!"

o o o o o o

Troy Bolton woke up with the sound of laughter outside their house. His mom and dad were in a trip to Arizona for the entire weekend and he was left to watch the house. He flicked the curtains, curious at what was happening. From his room on the second floor, he watched a guy pushing a car near Mr. McCallister's front yard.

"Are you sure about this?" He heard a girl ask.

Troy perched his head closer, still not wanting to be discovered.

"Just drive."

That voice was familiar. He felt his grip tighten when he confirmed who the person outside was.

"Chad?" His knuckles are turning white as he watched his bestfriend. Chad looked different. It had been almost a year since that incident but he still did not have the courage to face him. How could he? After what he did.

As his bestfriend disappear from the view, Troy went back to bed but he cannot sleep. He kept on staring at the ceiling, remembering the day he failed... His blue eyes were as still as the poster of Kobe Bryant plastered on the wall. The clock continued ticking to seven when he decided to take a shower and go to the gym once more.

o o o o o o o

Sharpay Evans knew everything about anybody who is anyone. It comes with being the daughter of the State's finest Country Club, Lava Springs, where most business deals and rumor mills come and go.

Nestled near the gorgeous mountains of the Grand Canyon, the views were truly an astounding. Anybody who is anybody is a member of the Lava Springs Country Club... and it prides itself on the excluvity and priviliges such membership holds.

This weekend, however, was a slow day for Sharpay. The only important people who played are the Japanese businessmen and the Canadian investors with Mr. Matsumata. The spa rumors had been dry... _just something about Dr. Freeman, his latest botched plastic surgery_ and Mr. and Mrs. Favreu's divorce proceedings.

At present, she is growing tired of listening to Mrs. Welton's rants about her cheating husband. She wanted to toughen it up, as the woman spewing a number of curses in front of her salad was the owner of the Pendleton Theatre Group.

_Last year, Catalina Mendes bagged the role of Selena Quintanilla in an off Broadway play and it was thanks to this woman._

"That sunovabitch is buying jewels for number three!!" Mrs. Welton told her mother as they headed to the marquee with Sharpay.

"Were they Emeralds? Rubies?" Regina Evans asked with a daunting tone.

The blonde woman wiped a fake tear in her face and said, "Zale Diamonds"

Sharpay scoffed. Her mother had cooed hundreds of Mrs. Welton's in her twenty years as the vice president of Lava Springs and since Sharpay was only seven, she knew how men can be absolutely rotten to the core. _Which is why they need women - to control their rotten-ness to a solid minimum._

"All I've gotten for my birthday was Japanese pearls..." Mrs. Welton continued. She sounded sad, but her botoxed face (which was devoid of any known emotion) begs to differ.

That's it. Sharpay heard enough. She has to go away. Her Sunday was uneventful and whenever this happens, she has to go shopping. This is how she copes up with boredom.

"Mom. I actually have to run some errands... You know for school." Sharpay said.

Her mom chuckled, "Okay dear. Just remember to be back by seven!"

When Sharpay left, Regina said to Mrs. Welton, "Now about that Grease musical... Won't you agree that Sharpay would make a great Sandy?"

The other woman can't help but to nod her head as they entered the spa.

"Rebecca, you have to try our new guy, Gregorio. He will make you forget about David. I assure you."

o o o o o o o

Kelsi Nielsen was in the middle of preparing for the Torch-bearing ceremony that would be held at East High. Sean Philmore, a student from South Baxter High and last year's track and field champion, was tasked to be the official torch bearer. The plan was to have Sean run the nearby market and city area, which was a shy 30 minutes from the quadrangle. The route was simple and they were assigning some school staff and students to oversee the event.

In the past year, the people who do this were the school staff and some teachers. Now with the A.S.S. they are expecting the students from different schools to work together.

As the student assistant of Professor Rudd, this meant more work for Kelsi. On Wednesday night, instead of studying, Kelsi had to attend the A.S.S. meeting. It was agreed that Wednesday nights were for A.S.S. meetings and their schools had graciously excused them from any after school activity.

There were three representatives of East High on A.S.S. and Kelsi admits that they were an odd trio.

She knew Sharpay Evans was busy heading the drama club department and the community theatre so Kelsi was not sure why she is here... and actively participating at that. She isn't even part of the student council.

But the biggesy mystery was why of all the people, Troy Bolton was here. He is the _Troy Bolton_, East High's lunkhead basketball guy. He gives the school trophies so why isn't he focusing on that aspect? Basketball is a major sport.

They were accompanied by a representative from the school district, Ms. Stefanie Prescott. She explained that for the remainder of the year, the A.S.S. will be under her responsibility along with its many projects. Mayor Anderson keeps on talking about charity projects, community clean up drives, and interschool fairs.

"You young people get so easily worked up these days so the city wants your involvement with the community."

Kelsi knew it was obvious that all of the people here were just forced to join. _Who can blame them,_ she thought.

However, she was proud of the way Canyon Pine kids are invested with the group. They were the only ones (apart from Sharpay) thaf are actively listening to Ms. Prescott.

_They don't even compete in the team sports competitions_.

"Anyway, Ms. Prescott I am glad that the city has upped the ante for this year's scholastic decathlon. We even have a section on the Albuquerque Times. My father was so ecstatic upon seeing my name as we were last year's winning team in Chemistry and Math." the African-American girl from Canyon Pine said.

This made the woman nervously chuckle, "Representative... Howard... McKessie... said that?"

Kelsi thought that a large group of 18 students sitting in the middle of Freddie's ranch (a Western-style kid's restaurant) were out of place enough. There were kids playing with automatons and there were arcades on the side. And then there's Sharpay, Taylor, and Stefanie engaging in a healthy conversation about what this group is about.

Kelsi still had reservations about everything.

_Anything for Juilliard._ Kelsi told herself.

o o o o o o o


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you pumpkinking5 for leaving reviews for every chapter. I am still starting to write on FF so I thank you for supporting.

I am sorry if some people are offended by the word I used to describe my character's eyes. I have actually planned for Henry to be one of the main characters and I had based him on a Korean actor. I did not know that the term I used was racist because in my country, it is considered an endearing trait. I am sorry for anyone offended...

Also I am not from USA, so I apologize if the premise is not accurate with the American education system. I am also basing it on real events in my school.

The story takes place in 2019 so there may be references to instagram, twitter, etc. This story has elements of East High versus West High. Thank you for the support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx tfot xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Wednesday nights had been reserved for A.S.S. meetings. As the deadlines for the interhigh sports competition and school fair approach, the group had been busy with preparations and coordinating with the different school clubs. It was the first time for Troy Bolton to feel responsible. He even had to talk with members of the student council, as well as the journalism club.

"You have to make Principal Matsui sign this form so you can use the quadrangle for the parade." Martha Cox, the student council secretary told him while handing a yellow paper. They had classes together since fourth grade but since they have different status quos, it had been the first time for Troy to talk to her.

"Thanks Martha," Troy muttered.

"No problem and by the way, good luck with the event!" she told him as she left for her classes.

Eversince Troy was selected to be a part of A.S.S._,_ he hardly had any time for basketball training. With one of the biggest games this season coming up, he can't help but feel unsure of himself. If there was one thing Troy knew that he would do, it was basketball. He loves playing the sport, and everything that comes along with it. But now, because of Professor Rudd, he has to pretend leader for a few months and basically become logistics and do his bidding. He had to catch up with training alone, and although the team understands, Troy wanted to commit his 110%. If only he did not flunk that Civics exam.

After making the principal sign the form, he gave it to the custodian to reserve the place. At last, all of his checklist are sorted out and he can finally play basketball. If he can walk faster, he might catch them warming up. He took a shortcut through the automotive club and quickly changed his clothes. Squaking sneakers could be heard from the outside of the gym, followed by a loud whistle.

"Troy!" Zeke Baylor towered over Troy as he passed the ball from the other side of the court.

The benchers stood up and acknowledged him, "Captain."

Jason Cross was practicing his three point shots while the other boys were busy with suicide laps and passing exercises.

Having Troy really boosted the team. He brought an energy that all the other guys recognized. With his leadership, the other guys trained on what they lacked. On last season's final match against the Knights, the Wildcats almost lost. Troy closed his eyes upon remembering that night. They were down for 10 points in the last eight minutes of the final quarter. The game itself was a blur, as Troy felt woozy from the get go. But the events that unfolded after he was fouled out remained fresh in his memory.

His dad was counting on him but he let them all down. When they needed a playmaker, he was not there. The only reason they won was because of a miracle... but at what cost?

Zeke flawlessly took the rebound after Jason failed to shoot his three. He grappled the ball from below the net like it was a piece of clay. The ground shook when Zeke landed. Ever since that night, the boys have changed. They were more serious on their training, as opposed to their sophomore years. Coach Jack even had to stop them sometimes.

After two hours of blazing practice, the Wildcats returned to the confines of their locker room. They wore tired and sullen faces, possibly due to fatigue... and anxiety.

They have their biggest game next week. Scouts will be there. East Village's pride as the basketball town is at stake. The fact that it is a home game makes them all the more anxious. They have to win.

"Have you talked to him, T?" Zeke asked the blue eyed captain as they were getting their stuff from the locker.

Troy softly looked at the empty locker beside his. Its rusty handle caught dust for the past nine months since it had been unused. The red Chicago Bulls sticker was ripped apart on its edges with only half a horn and a number 3 remaining, since it was blared out by the very same person who placed it. _Chad._ Troy's lips remained in a firm straight line upon the thought of his best friend and before his voice could crack he replied, "He's gonna pick some sense back, Z."

Jason joined in with the conversation, still indifferent about everything, "I just hope it's not too late."

o o o o o o

**five months earlier**

"Who's gonna tell her?"

Ryan Evans had enough.

The theatre nerds' table was awfully quiet during lunch period. It might have been irrelevant, given the fact that they had just finished their winter musical and things have been less busy. In fact, they are in the midst of preparing for the drama club transition since he and his sister, Sharpay is graduating. But this silence is deafening and he is growing anxious to find out why.

All the mumbling around him had tested his patience but Jessica Rodriquez was the final straw. With a turn of his bowler hat, he stood up and slammed the table which certainly took everyone sitting by it off guard, including the very topic of the discreet discussion, Sharpay.

"Just say what you've been talking about, Jessica. And don't make me repeat myself." Ryan said indignantly. This was one of the rare occasions that he reacted over dramatically. Sharpay continued on filing her nails, and it would seem that she is indifferent with all that is happening around her if not for the raised corner of her lip - warning number one.

The girls sitting with them bowed their heads in disdain, afraid of offending East High's Ice Queen.

"Speak." The words rolled from Sharpay's mouth smoothly. The table was filled with silence once more, but this time everybody knew the gravity of the situation. Someone has to speak.

"It's about the role of Minnie, Sharpay... Mrs. Welton gave it to Margaret Turner." The quiver did not go unnoticed when the Latina sophomore spoke. However, there is an air of relief once she finished speaking.

Sharpay stopped.

"They also had Frank Jonas for Arnold, Ry."

Ryan looked at each and every one of their faces and confirmed the dreadful news.

"WHAT!!!???" All of East High's cafeteria was disturbed by the F7 screams of Sharpay Evans. The blonde girl's breaths became heavier and heavier, and her once flawless tresses were being reduced to a curly hot mess.

Ryan could see the nerves on her sister's forehead. Sharpay is competitive and when it comes to roles such as this, she wanted to win. The theatre company that Mrs. Welton owned was a huge one in the city. To lose the lead role to her archenemy would make Sharpay livid for the rest of the school year. It seemed that the Lava Spring connection did not work.

"Looks like we are gonna lose another gold member, Ry." Sharpay said after she calmed down.

The rest of the cafeteria still looked at them with animosity. The theatre geeks hardly cared, however, as their only concern was calming their queen bee.

Ryan clicked his tongue and lowered the rim of his hat. He needed to think and hard. What would make them get noticed without participating in the twinkle town musical revival of the old theatre.

_Think about the whole year Sharpay would make you suffer for something you cannot control. _He told himself. Being older than thirty seconds and being his dad's favorite, Sharpay has power over him. He will never see the end of it. _Think. think. think._

And then it clicked.

"Do you still have the Don's number?" he confidently asked his sister.

Sharpay had lost interest in filing her nails. She was texting her old cast mates if the news was really true. She cannot accept that she had been defeated. She believed that the role of Minnie was written for her.

"Sharpay. Focus. Do you have the Don's number?" Ryan asked once more and this time, he grabbed his sister's phone. Sharpay frowned her eyebrows and yankily asked her brother, "Ry, I don't have time for this."

Ryan placed his sister's phone on top of the wooden table and told her, "Trust me. We only need a stage."

"A stage? What stage?"

"You haven't been keeping with the news, my dear sister. And I am talking about relevant state politics."

Ryan smirked confidently. He knew this would be big. They only needed a stage. Sharpay would like it. After all, there would be... _more drama_ and they would be the center piece of all of it.

_Chef's kiss_.

o o o o o o

**Present day.**

It had been thirty minutes since Chad first sat on the diner. Normally, he would get impatient. After all, waiting has never been his strongest suit. The ice cubes on his glass of water had long melted, but he did not mind.

"I'm on my way." A text message read which brought a smile to his lips.

To make sure that he won't arrive late, he went earlier than the time they were supposed to meet. He felt giddy... and all of a sudden he felt like the clothes he wore are inappropriate. Surely, she liked polo shirts and sweaters. She looked like the type who loved men who dressed smartly. Chad smoothened his collar, making sure that it did not leave a single crease. He wore his trusty Axe perfume.

"Would you like to order now, Chad?" When he looked up, he saw Kelsi Nielsen's serious face.

Chad's face paled and he replied, "You work here?"

The diner was not really busy at that time. In fact, he chose this place just because it was far from his school and he would less likely have run-ins with the people he avoided.

"Yes. On weekends, I help out." the girl explained. She sighed and sat down in front of Chad.

"If you are here, then that means Jason is also here." Chad muttered to which Kelsi nodded.

He placed his hands on his afro hair and sat his head down. He had no escape.

As if the universe was going against him, he felt someone sit beside him. It felt familiar and reminded him of the old times.

"It's been a long time, Chad."

Chad immediately stood up and looked at his bestfriend's pale blue eyes. Troy's mouth drew a straight line, waiting for the other person to speak. He wanted to clear the air for so long... It had been almost a whole year since Chad stopped talking with him... He can't blame him though. Only the both of them knew that it was all his fault.

"Troy..." It was more of a statement than a greeting. Both were waiting for the other to speak, the tension felt like walking on thin ice until Kelsi spoke up.

"I know we never really spoke with each other since I am supposed to be Jason's unkept secret..."

A chuckle escaped from Troy. Jason wanted to keep his relationship with Kelsi a secret even though it was quite obvious. As of now, the entire basketball team is pretending not to know.

"... but I have to commend your sense of fashion, Chad. I mean this from a point of view outside of the basketball team and I can accept your emo phase... but sweater vests... really?"

Chad looked at his outfit. Even he thought it was un-Chad like. But he just wanted to look good especially today...

Troy can't help but look at his bestfriend. He is also not used to this Chad... but this would be better than the pity party outfits he sported over the last couple of months.

"Sweater vests... We are in New Mexico..." Troy commented.

However, Chad did not acknowledge him. Chad was about to stand up when Troy forced him to sit down once again. Chad looked at him defiantly, he really had no time for this.

"Well, looks like both of you are settled down and my manager is back so I'm gonna get you two number three's" Kelsi said

"Hey, that's for kids!" Chad shouted.

Kelsi grinned. "Well how appropriate, right?"

Silence filled the table once again. Chad noticed that his glass of water is almost empty. He was about to grab it when the brunette beside him drank it whole. Chad watched him gulp down the water in one go, without Troy keeping his stare away from him.

"I'm sorry for everything." Troy said.

Chad wanted to look away, as he felt his eyes are becoming glassy all of a sudden. Memories of that game still haunt him to this day.

Troy looked down to his lap. "It was all my fault. I should've been... I-If I can bring it back, I would play--"

"Stop."

Chad can't seem to find the stength to look at Troy. "How many times do I have to tell you that it is not your fault?"

"Because I know it is!"

Chad kept his lips pursed. He knew that Troy was beating himself up for what happened. It was an accident. Nobody wanted for it to happen.

"Stop making everything about you, Bolton. It was my choice."

Maroon 5 was playing on the diner radio. The few people who were eating before had all left except for the two of them. There was white noise but unlike before the silence was becoming more comfortable. Chad took out his sweater vest and wore the undershirt he had instead.

"Better," Troy commented.

"You think I'm not made for geeky outfits?" Chad asked.

Troy smiled, "You can wear anything you like. But this one seems more like the Chad I knew."

Chad smirked. "That Chad is long gone."

"I know he is still inside there somewhere."

Suddenly, the store bells rang and the two boys felt the atmosphere changed. When they looked over, they saw Gabriella Montez strolling the diner aisle with regal grace. She wore a simple knee-length white dress, which she paired with floral pumps and a straw hat.

"Richard! We almost got lost! I see you brought a friend." She said.

Chad looked at Troy. His meeting with Gabriella completely got lost from his mind.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella waved at him. Troy was still speechless. It was a small world after all.

Troy's boyish smile told Chad something he did not want to know. _Oh no, not this one._ He thought.

"What a surprise, Ms. Montez." With one quick stride, Troy grabbed the brunnete by the hand and let her get settled down the table. "I see you and Chad are friends!"

Chad facepalmed himself. _He can't believe Troy would steal this one right in front of his nose._

"Who's Chad?" Gabriella asked with a confused expression until it was changed with a grin of amusement, "Oh, Richard is Chad. I get it."

The diner door opened once again and Taylor McKessie confidently walked towards the lone corner table.

"Over here, Tay." Gabriella waved at her friend.

Taylor wore a little black dress and black red bottoms. Her expertly permed hair was brushed up. She looked beautiful; however, her sour treatment to Chad the other night gave him the impression that Gabriella's best friend isn't one to be messed with.

Taylor raised her eyebrows most particularly on the Afro sitting in front of her best friend.

"You look more decent than the other day. Finally had the time to shower, I see." Taylor pointed out as she sat down beside Gabriella.

"Taylor..." Gabriella was definitely shooting warning signs to which Taylor blatantly ignored.

"I'm surprised you're here, Mr. Troy Bolton. It is a pleasure seeing you outside the A.S.S." Taylor said.

Chad loudly laughed, "Ass?!" He looked over Troy. "You have been hanging on her ass? I thought you have standards bro?"

Taylor was fuming mad. From the moment she first saw that afro, she had despised him. He looked troublesome... like the type that would be out collecting probations and community services, not caring about the world.

"A.S.S. stands for Albuquerque Student Society and it is an organization of future leaders. Only the best students get to be part of it and fortunately for your friend, he had managed to sneak right in." Taylor told them.

At that point, Kelsi arrived with two plates of mac 'n cheese and sides of potato and fried chicken. She placed them in front of Chad and Troy.

"And thus proves my point. I see why you are both friends."

"They have the best mac 'n cheese in the city." Chad explained.

"Thanks, but I'll have a salad."

Taylor skimmed through the menu. She is calculating every meal's calorie count lest she got thrown off her diet.

"Nice to see you here, Kelsi!" Gabriella chirped.

That was the only time Taylor noticed the petite waitress.

"You work here? What a surprise, Ms. Nielsen." she exclaimed. Taylor was really fond of Kelsi. She was keen and she had been paying attention to A.S.S. meetings. Kelsi also had bright ideas.

"I help once in a while." Kelsi told them. "Do you guys have anything to order?"

Gabriella was still looking at the menu. "Do you have anything to recommend, Richard?" she asked.

Chad cleared his throat and spoke, "You should try their milkshake and mac 'n cheese."

Gabriella smiled and decided to go with his suggestion. Meanwhile, Taylor ordered salad.

As Kelsi walked away, Chad nervously fished his pocket to get Gabriella's car key.

"Hey, here's the key to your car. Pops fixed it already though you have to be careful when using it. Apparently the radiator is acting up." Chad gave her a friendly smile.

Gabriella placed the car key on her purse and told Chad, "Thank you, Richard. I really could not have done that without you."

Meanwhile, Troy and Taylor were too busy checking their phones. Looks like everyone is out this Friday night. Being the captain of the basketball team, Troy received numerous invites to parties but he thinks he will pass.

"It's nice that you brought a friend, Chad. I brought Tay along, I hope you don't mind."

The corner of Taylor's lips raised a little, along with her eyebrow.

"Yeah it would've been awkward if you're alone with us." Taylor said.

Chad grinned and turned to Troy, who doesn't really know what's going on. Chad placed his left arm over Troy's shoulder while whispering, "Just go with it."

His blue eyes were filled with confusion. Nonetheless, Troy said, "Yeah I couldn't let Chad go on his own."

Gabriella clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Perfect. That settles it! Me and Tay will go somewhere later... so are you guys available?"

It is now Taylor's turn to be confused. She turned to Gabriella and lipped, "_I thought we are only going to eat?"_

Gabriella shrugged but before she can answer her friend, Chad loudly said, "Yes!"

"Brilliant!" Troy seconded.

At that moment, Kelsi returned with their food and the four started eating. Taylor kept rolling her eyes as the two boys made small talk with Gabriella.

"Yeah. We play basketball." Chad told her. "Troy here is the captain..."

There was a playful grin on Troy's face. Gabriella seemed like a good girl and Chad is obviously interested in her, which was very unlike of him. From what he remember, Chad goes after varied types. His last girlfriend was a blonde gymnast and then there was the student librarian... The common thing about Chad's girls was their petite and skinny bodies. Troy eyed Gabriella's figure and compared it to Chad's other girls.

_She's cute... _Troy thought.

Gabriella had sparkly brown eyes that shine even more when she smiles... Troy's eyes trickled down her bust line. He blushed upon noticing that the girl was not wearing a bra.

"We have heard a lot of things about 'Lightning Bolton'!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy continued staring at her.From the moment Troy saw Gabriella Montez at the student leadership meeting, he was interested in her. She was smart but kind (to a fault). Her personality is magnetic and when she speaks, everybody's attention almost always gravitate towards her. He knew he had met her somewhere before... but he can't really remember. _There was something off about Gabriella__ though..._

"Troy!" He suddenly returned to his senses when Chad tapped his shoulder.

"Gabriella was asking a question." Chad impatiently told him.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Troy asked.

The brunette giggled and drank a soda before she replied, "I asked if you love watching races?"

"Well is it illegal?" he asked.

Chad bit the bottom of his lip and said, "Who cares? Let's go!"

o o o o o o o


End file.
